Sam Harker
|appearance.first = Things That Go Bump In The Night |appearance.last = Episode 010: A Peg or Two |appearance.list = show }} __TOC__ PC Sam Harker was 26, single, born in St Helens, Merseyside. He transferred to Sun Hill (to replace Steve Loxton who left some months earlier) from Heathrow Police because he wanted to broaden his experience with a spell at an East End nick. Harker relished his job. He always knew what he would do with his life, coming from a long line of policemen - his father was a copper in Liverpool, as was his elder brother. As far as he was concerned, it beat working for a living! He was easy going, with a naturally friendly manner and a ready smile and was not easily fazed. Members of the public found him thoughtful and straightforward in his dealings, and locally he became a popular and respected uniform beat bobby. He also had the sense to leave the troubles of policing at work with his uniform at the end of the shift, and found it easy to relax with his mates and a beer. He was badly assaulted by an escaped convict on the run whilst patrolling the Jasmine Allen Estate with Cass. The latter tried to rescue Sam from the flat he was being held in, only to be strangled by the convict. It was mentioned in a conversation between Sergeant June Ackland and the then new DC Mickey Webb after the incident that 'more casualties have been taken this time than the last time' as the prisoner had previous for assaulting Police Officers. The other casualties taken that night being, Mickey himself, PCs Dave Quinnan, Jim Carver, Dale Smith and Cass. PC Reg Hollis mentioned 'Last time he GBH'ed half the nick'. The episode finished with Ackland and Webb arguing over his commitment to the job. Sam Harker later recovered in hospital. Sam was the only witness to Des Taviner throwing a confiscated petrol bomb through the window of Andrew Monroe's office in an attempt to conceal the forged £50 note he had donated to Derek Conway's memorial fund. When Des realized Sam was watching him from the CID Balcony, he motioned for him to get back inside as his petrol bomb ignited the gas cylinders being kept in Inspector Monroe's Office during the refurbishment of the station. Tragically, Sam died in hospital after being critically injured in the explosion that followed, ripping through the station. Other officer's killed in the explosion were Andrew Monroe, PCs Di Worrell & Ben Hayward and DCs Paul Riley & Kate Spears.. One of the stations decorators during the re-refurbishment; the mentally unstable Harry Fullerton, later claimed responsibility for Des Taviner's actions, much to his dismay. He and DC Danny Glaze framed a supremacist; Jeff Simpson. Service Record December 1997 - Arrives at Sun Hill. February 2000 - Goes undercover to infiltrate and eco terrorist group. [[Episode 008|'April 2002 ']]- [[Episode 008|'Injured']]' in the Sun Hill Fire.' April 2002 - Dies in hospital. Family and Relationships Major Storylines February 2000 - Beasts April 2002 - Killed in The Sun Hill Fire Category:Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Police Constables Category:Uniform Personnel Category:Deceased Characters